


Dr. Harper's Exfoliating Facial

by casstayinmyass



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, Frottage, Lab Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Owen get down to the dirty in his lab, while trying to keep yourselves quiet and undiscovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Harper's Exfoliating Facial

**Author's Note:**

> So Owen is really sexy, and there aren't any other reader/Owens, so I wrote my own :)

"Oh, don't stop, don't- yeah, oh, Christ (y/n), that's fucking... _brilliant_..."

"Will ya shut up?" you trill up after popping off, "Someone's gonna hear us."

"Right... sorry..." Owen grimaced, and with a stern glance, you wrap your lips back around his cock. "Fuck!" You give a hum around him, and he bucks into your mouth. You can tell he's close, as you feel him throbbing with his hips tilting up. "Gonna... gonna come, luv," he mutters, "Gonna... ah!"

"Come on my face, Dr. Harper," you murmur sensually, and Owen's eyelids flutter as he gulps.

"Bloody hell... y-you sure?"

"'Course." 

"Well, I ain't one to argue with a good thing." He takes his cock in hand, and begins pumping up and down, pace increasing. "Yeah... ah, (y/n)-" Watching you beneath him, so eager to taste him, he feels his orgasm rip through him with a startled groan, coming all over your face. " _Fuck_!" he hisses, jerking himself through it, and another spurt hits your face, dripping over your lips. When he's finished, he slumps against the lab table, and you stand up, tugging him closer. As you bat your eyelashes at him, Owen drags his thumb across you lip, and you pull it to your mouth, licking a stripe of come off of it. He lets out a shaky breath. "You've got some in your hair..." he mutters with a determined frown, trying to get it out with his sleeve. You start to giggle, and he joins in, pulling you closer to him and feeling his hands down over your ass. You two fall back onto the table, you straddling the British doctor.

"Have I ever told you how fucking good you are at sucking me off?" he whispers, hands travelling around to the front to reach under your skirt. He's getting a top notch view of your panties from the position he's got you in, and you want him to see more. Grinding down into his cock, he groans, tossing his head back. "I can't get up that fast, Jesus!"

"You sure about that?" you tease, watching as you rub yourself against his cock steadily- and sure enough, it's interested again. 

"Bugger me, it's a miracle," Owen mutters, and you laugh, leaning down to kiss him. After a few minutes of him thrusting up against you for friction and you whining into the kiss for more, you gasp against his thin lips as his fingers find their way to your pussy. With a sultry look, he dips two into your wetness and teases his thumb against your clit.

"Fuck, Owen," you murmur, "God, that's... mmm, yeh..."

"Remember when I first met you...?" Owen whispers, nipping your earlobe, "Remember what I told you?"

"My first day... on the job... you said... mmph..."

"I said if you gave me the chance, I could make you come on just my fingers. You thought I was mad."

"I was... about to report you to Jack... for harassment," you whisper back, rolling your hips down to get his fingers deeper, "But then I remembered I had no sex life."

"I don't think I've made good on that promise quite yet... allow me to-"

"Ohhh!" you moan as he thrusts in another finger, and with a bite to your lip, you come hard, rocking back and forth with a hand on Owen's chest. He looks up at you with a boyish grin, a little surprised that you came so fast. You toss your hair from your face, looking down at him with wide eyes. "Oh. My. Fucking. God, Owen Harper. When I joined Torchwood, I signed up for one thing I'd never experienced- aliens. Not another thing I haven't experienced, lab sex with frustratingly horny coworkers!"

"There's a first for everything," Owen replies, tucking himself up and buckling his belt.

"Oh, shit," you say, glancing down at his still-present bulge, "You didn't-"

"No, it's fine," Owen chuckles, "I'm saving this one for later." You sigh, narrowing your eyes at him.

"I suppose that's an invitation."

"S'pose it is." You smirk at the doctor.

"Well... I've never seen your flat, so... perhaps there _is_ a first for everything." Just as he's about to draw you in for another kiss, the door to the lab opens.

"Owen, Jack needs the rep..." Ianto trails off as he sees the two of you so close, and clears his throat. "I apologize if I'm, uh..." Suddenly, he squints, and frowns. "(y/n), what's that all over your face?" Your eyes widen once again, and you whip around to Owen quickly, trying to think of a save.

"O-Owen, that's not how you open the whipped cream!" you scold, and Owen shakes his head.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm hopeless, I know."

Ianto stares at the two of you, his expression now knowingly monotone. "The two of you do know that this is a lab, not a kitchen," he deadpans, and sighs, walking down to pass you a kerchief. "I'll not be taking that back." He then turns heel and walks right back out, shutting the door. Owen looks at you, and the two of you collapse into laughter again.


End file.
